The Heaven He Never Expected
by fiftyshadesofanimetrash
Summary: It was July 22, and Sasuke didn't want to die. He never wished so badly to selfishly live, all so he didn't have to meet up in the fiery flames of hell and muster an 'I'm sorry.' He knew whoever was up there in the sky that took Naruto and Sakura of old age years ago would not be so kind to him. Rated T for death.


To put it simply, Sasuke Uchiha didn't want to die.

"Papa, please. One more day...w-we have to celebrate," Sarada Uchiha bellowed to her old father, eyes brimming with tears.

Sure, 88 years was enough. Though, the Uchiha did not have much to look forward to. He was sure an eternity in hell would do him no good. So, even after the mortality rates of his closest comrades sharply increased, he stayed alive.

Even in the midst of heartbreak and depression, he stayed alive. He was able to find good in the world; he prayed starting when he was old and gray. He even went out and picked the petals of the cherry blossoms in thought of Sakura, and went to Ichiraku Ramen almost daily in thought of Naruto. He never stopped walking around and communicating like he did in his 20s- he was shocked he made it this long.

It was July 22, and Sasuke didn't want to die.

He never wished so badly to selfishly live, all so he didn't have to meet up in the fiery flames of hell and muster an 'I'm sorry.' He knew whoever was up there in the sky that took Naruto and Sakura of old age years ago would not be so kind to him. This was only the second time in his life he truly, truly wished he would not die in the middle of it all.

Sasuke stared up at his daughter, the new hokage, with teary eyes and a quivering lip. He felt it; this was it. He wanted to say, 'Don't let me go to hell,' though all he could do was mouth it with shaky, shriveled lips.

"Papa, please don't go on about..t-that again," Sarada's voice muttered. Sarada was in her 50s or so, still walking, still talking. She had learned Sakura and Tsunade's medical ninjutsu though; she still looked as if she was in her 20s. "live a little longer. Boruto and I were going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow with you...your birthday...remember?"

Oh my; Sasuke didn't even remember his birthday was tomorrow. He could only make up a soft, careless smile, before he was seeing specks in his vision. He felt very cold, and it was getting harder to muster more breaths.

He was tired. He wanted to sleep.

"Papa!" A faint voice echoed in his mind as his head had fallen back, and his eyes had closed. He was expecting to feel his body burn; he'd imagine this so many times. Once his eyes would close, the devil would take him and he would feel his body on fire. Just like in his nightmares, this was going to happen inevitably. Just like his fantasies ever since the final fight he had with his best friend, he just knew this would happen.

But it didn't.

A warmth of relief washed over Sasuke's body, not feeling his body crumble or burst into flames like the dreams told him it would. He felt like he was floating; he had no idea that he could ever be accepted into such warmth, and such kindness. What the hell did he do in life to get this same happy ending, this same smile that Naruto and Sakura had before they died- why was he experiencing it too? He finally understood why they died with a smile. This wasn't bad; he was finally getting his rest he wanted-

"I don't deserve it." He finally was able to say this.

There he went, opening his eyes. He was in a blue looking realm; it looked just like Kaguya's sandy dimension he could remember so well, but it was blue, and sparkling. He looked like an older teenager again, and was stuck between heaven and the real world in his own mind. He knew he was, he just knew. It was odd when you experience things you never had gotten any information about and just knew by instinct where you were.

"I don't deserve it!" Sasuke yelled out, attempting to deny his access to heaven. He kicked the blue sand, the place ironically not too cold and not too warm. Now he understood...

The place looked like chakra. That was it, that was why it was so blue. It was his chakra, and his mind.

Though, he wondered: how was he still here?

Sasuke began to break down, becoming teary after so long of just sitting idle the past month and waiting for his death. "You...you can't put me in the same spot as Naruto, and Sakura! Aren't you supposed to punish the ones who deserve it?!"

He received no response. Due to this, Sasuke growled in annoyance, bangs like when he was a teen sticking to his forehead. "I've thought...long and hard about this...and you're going to send me to heaven, just like that? What about everything I've done? No matter how many times I've tried to repent for my sins...it doesn't change the pain I've caused! Travelling did nothing but enlighten myself!" Sasuke's eyes looked around, thinking on what to say to change the man up there who bought him here's mind.

"I had a child with a woman that followed me, a woman that I gave too much pain to! In the end, I never showed her enough gratitude, so why the hell am I here?! Why the hell am I here for a friend I almost killed!?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke heard an almost too familiar voice, making him calm down. He turned his head with gritted teeth, though his expression quickly changed when he realized who it was.

"Sasuke...I am so, so, proud of you," Mikoto told Sasuke with a sweet smile, holding her hands together.

"But...why..." Sasuke mumbled, breaking down on his knees. He was on his knees in front of his mother. "why..?" He repeated again, staring down at the blue sand.

"We're all proud of you, Sasuke," another voice chimed in. Fugaku, Sasuke's father now appeared next to his mother with crossed arms. For the first time, Sasuke could see a smile on his lips. "you've made it for far longer than I have, my son."

"88 years is a long time...isn't it, little brother?" Sasuke now heard Itachi's voice, eyes widening.

"No, no, no..." Sasuke was in denial, not believing he was really going to rest in peace. "I need to go back...I've made too many wrongs...you must understand, big brother.." Sasuke sounded a bit more proper in his wording, indicating his old age despite looking like a teenager in his own realm of his mind.

"Well, did you leave any of your comrades behind?"

Sasuke shook his head. Only his son-in-law and daughter were his people he has spoken to, but he knew Itachi meant his own generation.

"Did you leave your lover behind?" No, Sakura had died nearly 5 years ago. Thank God to that though; Sasuke knew that Sakura would not have simply died of old age if Sasuke himself was the one to die first in the relationship. As selfish as it sounded, he knew she always put his health high above her own, and would have ultimately died of heartbreak. Sasuke shook his head.

"Did you leave your best friend behind?" Naruto had died a bit earlier than Sakura. Ironically enough, Naruto also died due to old age. He had retired from the job as hokage and was going to live a peaceful few last years of his life. It was funny, though; everyone always thought Naruto would die from doing something crazy, but he also made it very far.

To the last comment, Sasuke shook his head.

" You have made no more wrongs that you need to return to, little brother. You have achieved more than I or our mother and father could. We've been waiting for you, Sasuke." Itachi was glad to see his little brother and was glad to see how much he got done in the world of the living. Itachi turned to make a nod of approval to their parents.

For the first time in his whole life, Sasuke's father stepped forward and held out his hand in earnest. To this action, Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, finally gaining the love he always wanted from his entire family. It was no longer just his brother and mother who unconditionally loved him. It was no longer his lover that simply comforted him in his times of need. It was no longer Naruto's job to save him from the darkness; the darkness was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go, Sasuke."

And Sasuke went.

 **I thank you sooo much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! I am quite new to the fanfiction world of Naruto so it would be lovely to see some! Have a great day!**


End file.
